Accidentally in Love
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: Could you fall in love with a demon sent to kill you? A 50 year old curse holds the secrets to pain, despair, and finding just how far you'll go for true love. All pairings inside
1. New Beginnings

**So I'm taking this story off of Hiatus. Writing is something I love too much to give it up. I love Inuyasha and especially the Kagome/Inuyasha pairing, though i love the others as well. Miroku is everyone's favorite perveted monk. All i can ask is that you give this story a chance. I believe i am a good writer, and i would love it if people enjoyed my stories. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think could be better or not.**

**Accidentally in Love: Final Version**

**I don't own any characters though I wish I did. **

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Grief came in waves, hard and choppy, buffeting and breaking the heart. Other days the waves were slow and swamping, threatening to drown my soul.

I had so much, I reminded myself. Hojo-my closest friend during all my fifteen years-had been a rock to cling to in that wide, wide ocean, of shock and sorrow. He's been the glue mending and holding all the shattered pieces of my world.

Instead of learning to ride those waves though, I felt myself being swept deeper and deeper down into the dark.

Time, I'd decided, needed to be used and pushed and _moved_.

My Father died in front of me, forever branding me as the girl who saw her Dad die. Not Kagome-the girl who had won countless writing contests, or even just plain Kagome Higurashi. No, when people looked at me, their face would get sympthatheic and then they would whisper to their partner 'that's the girl who saw her Father die.' I hated that look. I didn't want to be pitied.

My mom never got over it and I knew she didn't blame me, but she didn't believe me at all. Almost no one did. Not my mom, not the police. The only one who did was my Grandfather, but everyone said it was because he was crazy anyway. Because my Father was killed by a demon, otherwise known as a Youkai. I had never believed in the things my Grandfather had told me, late night bedtimes stories of witches and monks, and demons most of all. There were many legends here, but I never believed them until now. The Youkai that killed him had been in human form, and my Father died with one swipe of his clawed hand.

I was in shock the Doctor had told my mom. Maybe I was. And maybe I still am. I had nightmares almost every night, seeing the Youkai's cold, handsome face with crimson eyes, and then seeing my Father's lifeless one. Even in death, he didn't cry out.

Mother had invited her sister, my Aunt Linda, to stay with us and help her through this troubling time. Her words, not mine. My Aunt and I had never gotten along very well. She always looked down on me. Even more now than before, now that she thought I was a liar as well. She had been with us for only a month and already I felt like tearing my hair out.

Thankfully, I was going out tonight. Hojo had invited me to a new club called Guilty Pleasures. He had promised that it would be good and I prayed it would be. I needed some fun in my life, something to distract my mind.

I slipped my light blue hoodie up over my white dress, pulling the strap on my bag up on my shoulder, before checking my appearance in the hallway mirror. My face showed my pain and I worked my features into a passable smile. It depicted the old me and I walked through the rooms to get outside where Hojo was waiting for me.

He gained a ghost of my real smile when I saw him behind the wheel of his…car. It looked like one of those hippie vans, all white and faded yellow. The Bannana, he fondly called it, though I thought it looked more like a mushed up one. I walked around the side to get into the passenger's seat, where Hojo leaned over to unlock the door for me and help me into his car, his hand grasping mine and pulling me in.

"Hey." He said in a way of greeting. Hojo was a man of many words. But most aren't suitable to hear.

"Hey, Hojo. Thanks for the lift." I said, setting my bag down by my feet.

"No problem. You needed to get out and have some fun tonight."

"Have you been before?"

"Once or twice. It's decent."

"_Decent_? What happened to amazingly great?" I teased, readjusting the strap on my dress to fit more comfortably on my shoulder.

He grinned. "Kags, you know me. I was probably drunk when I said that. I'll let you form your own opinion." He pulled into a mostly full parking lot. "Come on. We'll have to walk a little ways, but it's not far."

"That's fine." I said, unbuckling, and getting out. At least my shoes were flat and comfortable.

The whole area was crowded as we walked into the cemented building. A large neon sigh boldly stated that this was Guilty Pleasures. Everyone liked this place, it seemed. But I felt as if I stood out just a bit. Guys with blue hair and multiple piercings mingled with girls who had an assortment of colored hair and wore tight leather clothing that covered little of their pale skin.

_I look like a fool_. I thought, shivering through my jacket. _Everyone's looking at me. I feel so stupid._

Hojo placed his arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, a drink already in his hands.

"Isn't this great, Kags?" he asked. He grinned and bopped his head to the two girls who walked by us. They giggled at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I answered, as the blue strobe lights passed across our skin. The music was loud, too loud and my ears were already pounding. I shut my eyes tight, but it didn't help. "Um, Hojo?" I said, sliding out from his arm. "I'm going to get some fresh air, okay?"

"Sure, okay, Kags." He agreed in a slow drawl. I put him on the couch so when he passed out, it wouldn't be on the floor. I didn't know if anyone here would care enough to help him. I made my way through the floor, trying to keep close to the walls, as I made my way out through the smoky hazed room.

Being outside was like air after being underwater too long. There were tons of cars, but very little people, for which I was grateful. I leaned against the cemented wall with my chin tilted up as I let out a deep sigh, almost sliding down to the grass that started before the pavement. But I was stopped by a loud yell, then a crashing sound on the other side of the wall. I could hear my heart beating as I inched my way to the corner before peeking across it, almost afraid of what I would see.

It was a group. Two males and a female who looked older than me by a few years. They were hovering over a smaller person, a young boy with pale white skin and the lightest blonde hair I had ever seen. He looked like a baby. He stared up at their group, but I couldn't read his expression. The one on the right, the one with the silvery white hair though he didn't look a day past eighteen, snarled at the boy.

"Tell us where Naraku is." He ordered, brandishing his weapon. I gasped at the long, dangerous looking blade that glinted in the moonlight. "If you really know. Every time we capture one of you brats, you say you know where he is, then end up not knowing. I should just kill you now."

"No!" I yelled, before I could stop myself, running to stand in front of the pale boy with my arms outstretched. "You can't kill him! That's murder!"

"Miroku," the white haired male said, looking and sounding annoyed. "How can this little girl, a human no less, see us? I thought the old hag said only our kind would be able too?"

The male he called Miroku, had deep black hair and wore what looked like a monk's robe only a deep purple. He looked at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "It seems, Inuyasha." He said in a low calming voice. "That she is our kind."

"My name is not 'little girl'. I snapped at him. "Don't call me that. And it's still murder."

The male, Inuyasha snorted. "I consider it murder when something _human_ is killed. Leave us alone. We got a job to do." He raised his sword again.

What were they? Some kind of cult? I backed away, and felt the young boy's arms at my back, his chin resting on the hollow of my elbow.

"Step away from her, little demon." The woman said in a commanding tone, causing me to freeze. Demon? But there was no way…

Something pierced my skin in an icy prick and a cry escaped my throat as I fell to the side, clutching my now bleeding arm. I closed my eyes, so I didn't see them move, but I could hear them yell. Could nobody else really not see them? Not hear them? There were people out here, and nobody noticed. I slit open my eyes, and saw Inuyasha slash at the boy who disappeared like smoke into the air. I tried to gasp but found I couldn't speak. Inuyasha dropped back down and the male, Miroku, touched his shoulder. All three of them looked at me.

"What do we do with her?" The woman asked, pulling her fingers through her ponytail that somehow managed to stay neat.

"Leave her alone." Inuyasha said. "Let's get back to the church before Sesshomaru has a hissy fit."

Miroku shook his head. "No. We need to take her back to Lady Kaede. She's been hurt."

"Kagome!" I heard my name be cry out. Dizzyingly, I saw Hojo coming towards me and dropping to his knees. "Are you alright?" He asked, smoothing my hair. "What happened?"

He couldn't see the others. They were right beside him and he couldn't see them. I looked down at the pavement.

"Nothing." I whispered. "I fell and cut my arm. Must have been drunk." I had never lied to Hojo before, but I found I couldn't tell him the truth either. Behind him, Inuyasha was laughing. I glared at him as he lifted a hand to me, in a mock wave.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally in Love: Final Version**

**Writing this at Midnight. So tired...but had to write. **

**Chapter Two**

I opened my eyes to see that nothing had changed. Opened or closed, my eyes saw only darkness. I knew I was a mess. My hair was stuck to my face and I could taste the dried sweat around my lips. Nothing was worst than feeling dirty and sweaty at the same time.

My eyes were sore, and I wanted nothing more than to close them, but I forced them to stay opened and look at my surroundings.

Painfully, I hauled myself into a sitting position. Every part of me ached. I glanced around. I was tucked into a bed. Beside the bed was a small nightstand with a cup of water on it. Lace curtains were pulled across the windows, blocking the light, but I could still see some of it. It was nighttime, I could tell.

"Well-spose-kill." I stopped when I heard mumbled whispers coming from outside the walls.

"Kagome." My ears pricked at my name. "Doesn't pull through-dead."

I gasped through unmoving lips as my head started to clear and I could clearly remember how I had gotten here.

"_You know Inuyasha, you're going to have to try a lot harder if you want that curse lifted."_

_The male didn't reply, just kept silent as Miroku kept driving._

"_She's your responsibility now, only you can decide her fate. Unless Naraku gets to her first."_

"_Shut up, Miroku. It's not like I'm some softy, unlike you."_

"_Well, this should be interesting anyway." Miroku said, pushing the gas down harder, making the van shoot forward._

They had kidnapped me. I remembered. From Guilty Pleasures right after Hojo had gone inside to call for a medic to help me. Just picked me up and dumped me in the back of a van. The male, Inuyasha, had been the one who picked me up—under Miroku's orders. He had looked at me, the startling gold colored eyes hitting my face. I couldn't see his whole face, yet the reflection of his eyes still managed to touch mine.

"See you're finally awake," said a female voice.

I turned my head towards the voice. The woman from the night before was perched on the next bed, her long black hair flowing like ripples down her back. She had on a kimono, which shouldn't have looked out of place, but it did. Who wore things like that nowadays?

" Here." She grabbed the cup of water from the table. "Kaede said for you to drink this when you woke up. One of Kaede's tonics. She's the medicine woman here and they always work." She slid off the bed, landing off with a smooth grace. "I'm Sango, by the way."

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Did Inuyasha bring me here?"

Sango nodded.

""Where is Inuyasha? Is he around?" I asked.

Sango shrugged again. "Somewhere. Probably with Kaede. I should go tell everyone you're up. Kaede wants to talk to you."

"Everyone? Who's that?"

"Me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kaede. We've been together for awhile now." She pointed with her finger. "The bathroom's through there. I hung some of my old clothes on the towel rack in case you want to change. They should fit you well for now."

"Whats the story on him?" I asked. "On Inuyasha? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh. Don't worry. " Sango said airily. "He's killed more demons than anyone else his age, so he thinks it gives him a superior status. I doubt anyone could kill his ego. Sesshomaru is the only one who has killed more than him."

I looked at her, perplexed. "Isn't Inuyasha your brother?"

That got Sango's attention. She laughed out loud. "Inuyasha? My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, he lives here with you," I pointed out. "Doesn't he?"

Sango nodded. "Well, yes, but…"

"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?"

For a fleeting moment, Sango looked uncomfortable. "Because they're dead." She finally said.

My mouth opened in surprise. "Did they die in an accident?"

"No." Sango fidgeted, pushing a dark lock of hair behind her left ear. "His Father died when he young, and his Mother was killed a few years later. He saw the whole thing."

"Oh." I said, my voice small. "Was it demons?"

"Kagome," Sango said. "Inuyasha's mother was human. His Father was a demon." She stopped and let me think it through on my own.

"He's half demon?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. Though it made sense. His teeth, and hands were always so sharp. But gentle too, I thought, as I remembered being lifted up by them.

Sango got to her feet. " I'd better let everyone know you've woken up. Oh, and there's soap in the bathroom. You might want to clean up a little. You still have blood on your skin."

"Thanks." I said honestly.

**Sango's POV**

Sango watched the girl go towards the bathroom before fully leaving the bedroom. She could use a shower herself, her hair had defintely seen better days. Sighing as she comb the strands with her hands, she started walking down the corridor only to run into Miroku.

"Hi." She said, trying to step around him, but he, naturally, stepped the same way. "Um, excuse me." She said.

"Young maiden, beautiful maiden." he said, doing a low bow.

"Knock it off, Miroku." Sango snapped. "You know that doesn't work on me."

He smiled ruefully. "Ah, but it does make you blush. As does this." He stated as he kissed her hand.

To her dismay, she did indeed blush. "Kagome's awake." She blurted. "I need to tell Kaede and the others. Leave her alone, will you? She doesn't need a perveted monk trying to make her feel better and to that credit, neither do I." She brushed past him, ignoring the stammering going on in her heart as she did so.

**The End.**

**Review please and let me know what you think! Kudos and gummie bears to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally in Love: Final Version**

Chapter Three: Into the Spider's Web

The clothes Sango had lent me didn't actually look that bad. She was taller with more curves on top and less on bottom than me, but they fit nonetheless. I slipped my feet into the comforts of my shoes, grateful to still have something that was still mine. I felt apprehensive as I stepped out the doors. Inuyasha was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, his usual scowl in place.

"Aren't those Sango's clothes?" He asked with a snort. "Feh. They look stupid on you."

I clenched my teeth together. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, but even at this rate, I could tell that an argument was probably headed my way.

"Kaede wants to speak with you. Not sure why the old hag wants too." He started walking away, not even checking to see if I was following. I sighed, then shifted my feet as I followed him through the narrow passageways. At the end of the corridor, to the right, he opened a dark colored door and walked in, barely missing my fingers as I tried to keep up.

"You could have held it opened." I hissed as I walked by.

"Feh. You need to keep up. This isn't a place for weaklings."

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" I turned to see an aged woman with an eye patch and dressed in a red and white Kimono turn to us. She gasped when she saw me.

"Kikyo." She whispered. Beside me, Inuyasha stiffened.

I managed a weak laugh. "Um, I'm not sure who you're talking about. My name's Kagome."

The old woman shook her head. "I can sense her spirit. You are indeed Kikyo, who was once my elder sister."

I edged toward the door. "Um, that's great and all, I mean, if I look like her, but really, I'm not."

"She's not Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo was smarter and a lot prettier." He stated, making me want to smack him.

"No, I can tell. She will help you defeat Naraku."

"Naraku?" I asked. "Whose that?"

"The world's biggest asshole." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kaede shot him a look before turning back to me. "Naraku is a powerful demon who is looking for the Shikon Jewel, a jewel that can grant the owner one wish, and give the person holding it immense power. He has been looking for it for years, fifty to be exact, after my sister was killed by him. But she carried the Jewel with her and he never got the chance to take it from her. I sense her spirit in you."

"Seriously, can you stop with that?" I asked. "I'm Kagome. Not anyone else."

Kaede shook her head about to protest. I didn't give her the chance, before I turned on my heel and ran out the doors. I heard Inuyasha call out my name, but I ignored him and kept running. The only thing that made sense was to run away from this. I was me, my own person...not anyone else!

* * *

I walked and walked, without knowing where to go, somehow making me feel lonely and a bit scared since I don't really know what to expect, where to go and what to do.

_'I guess they're right about the City not being safe after all,'_ I thought as I noticed people walking here and there, some stared at me as I walked on the streets while most just didn't care. I felt uneasy as I turned to a corner to hide from those stares. There had been tales about this place for as long as I could remember. But I wasn't going to turn back now.

'_Darn, where the heck should I head to. I don't even know a single person here!'_

The path I turned to was definitely dark. As I walked in further, a set of footsteps became audible as if someone was following me.

_Please, let me just be hearing things.'_ I thought as I walked faster, but the sounds of the other set of footsteps also became faster. This made me walk faster, but I had nowhere to go, as I looked back, only to see that there is actually someone who's following me, as he grinned at the sight of my wide eyes.

_Inuyasha. Find me._ I quickly shot that thought down. I did not want to have him come swooping in like some prince.

"I finally got you," the man stated. The man was really scary all right, just like the usual hoodlum you'd see lurking in the streets at night.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I voiced out, but stuttered a bit in fear.

"What I want? Hahahaha! You'll see little girl, just come with me!" the man said as he tried to grab me with his big arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! For good news, my novel is almost complete! There's a fan page for it on facebook if you want to join! Just type in the Forbidden Fruit and there's a picture of a male wearing a white shirt. This is the happiest thing ever to happen to me, including the time a box fell out of a driving truck on the highway and it was filled with candy!**

**Enjoy!**

I hated it down here. The man had dragged me into what looked like an abandoned office building and was taking me further down with every step. I had pleaded claustrophobia, but it hadn't worked. The musty smell, the glare of the artificial lights, I hated it all. I turned around, hoping my idea would work, but instead I found myself looking up into the man's face. He wasn't smiling.

"I think you need to wait your pretty little self over there. Then we'll…talk." His face broke into a nasty grin and I tried not to grimace. Making my kidnapper mad wasn't a good idea. Kind of ironic, though, how I had first assumed I had been kidnapped when I was out of it, and then it really happened.

"No," I said, working to keep my voice from shaking. "I can't do that." And I shoved him as hard as I could. I nipped up the stairs as fast as I could move, and even though he staggered, his beefy hand closed around my ankle, and I fell painfully. The edges of the stairs hit me everywhere. Across my left cheekbone, my breasts, my hipbones, my knee. It hurt so much, I almost gagged.

The man twisted my arm behind my back before I had recovered from my fall and I gasped with the new pain as he propelled me into the small room forcefully. I fell to the floor as he slammed the door, yelling "No!", but it was too late. It was shut and I heard it lock.

* * *

I was lying on the cot, an arm across my face, trying to keep quiet and do some thinking even though every muscle throbbed.

I hadn't been able to hear much happening outside, and I wasn't sure how long I had been down here. Maybe and hour, maybe more. I had stopped counting seconds when I got to a million. These walls were built to withstand a nuclear blast, so I guess the quiet was to be expected.

But quiet didn't last long, before the man appeared in the doorway. But I was ready for him. I picked up one of the chairs, a plastic one with four metal legs, the kind that you've sat in a million times in churches and meetings. It was all I could think of to do. It wasn't like anyone would be sweeping in to save me. I had to fight my own way out.

The man was already smiling as he came closer to me. It was a nasty smile, letting all the ugliness leak out of his soul through his mouth and eyes.

"You think that little chair is going to keep you safe, little girl?"

I wasn't in the mood for talking, braced. Maybe my bravery was stupid, but I had to try.

He seized the legs of the chair before I noticed it, and began to yank the chair from side to side.

I charged.

He wasn't expecting it, and his eyes became wide when the chair gutted him in the stomach. But it was far from a victory. He twisted it sideways, causing it to drop from my hands as he pinned me to the wall.

"Bitch." He hissed, forcing me to my knees with a backhand slap. He was climbing onto me now and I tried to find the air to scream.

He stuck a hand down and ripped off my top shirt, exposing my black bra. I bit him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, finally unpinning my arms, and slapped him as hard as I could.

I tried to roll onto one side, but he had me down with his legs. I watched as his right hand formed a fist, which seemed as big as a boulder to me. I watched the arc of that fist as it descended to my face, knowing that this one would knock me out…

And it didn't happen.

I had shut my eyes, but when nothing happened, I opened them, my mouth gasping as I saw who had stopped it.

The man's eyes were bulging as they tried to maintain control over the one who held their fist, and their throat.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." They said darkly, their golden orbs flashing menacingly. For a moment, Inuyasha really did look like a yokai.

"That's no way to treat a lady." He finished, pulling the man up and literally tossing him in the air with one hand. "Iron Raven Soul Stealer!" he yelled, his claws striking out. The man's eyes widened as he disappeared like wisps of air.

Inuyasha looked over at me as I laid there, laughing, with my shirt torn open and my bra ripped down the middle. I had just seen him kill someone and yet, I was laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing, woman?" he asked.

"Iron raven soul stealer?" I said again. "I think your catch phrases are funny."

"They're not _catch phrases_! They are highly ranked demon moves!" I kept laughing. "Oh, shut up, Kagome. Now, are you badly hurt?"

Didn't he just tell me to shut up? Now he wanted answers? How could one person be so…_confusing_? Still, he did say my name and not woman, or girl.

I stood up, which was more of a feat then it sounds. I was trembling violently from the shock of what had happened now that I had stopped laughing.

"I'll mend." I said softly. "Thanks."

"Easy there," he said gently as I stumbled forward. Gently? I didn't think he had it in him. He caught me by my arm. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped as I tried to walk past him, sounding more like the Inuyasha I knew.

"Going home." I said numbly.

"Not by yourself, you're not. You'll pass out by a mile. I'm going to have to carry you. Can you climb on my back?"

Normally, I would have protested, but I felt way to weak to even do that. I nodded and he bent down, letting me wrap my arms around his neck as he lifted me up with almost no effort from me. _He's a demon. _A little voice said in my head. _You hate demons, remember?_ I ignored it. Right now, he was just Inuyasha and he had just saved my life. Even it I would never admit it to him, but his hair felt incredibly soft, like feathers as I pressed my cheek against it.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered through my dry throat, not sure he could hear me. "Thank you." I finished as we came outside, the moon looking like a grinning Cheshire cat.

"Why did you run, Kagome?" he asked. "Especially here. The City is one of the most dangerous places in Tokyo."

"I got scared." I said honestly. "Of what Lady Kaede was saying. I didn't really think about going anywhere. I was just kind of running. I guess after I got out of the church, which is really weird by the way, I passed out when the man grabbed me. But when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything at first. Not even my name."

"That was my kind of my fault." Inuyasha said, "I didn't realize you were going to run."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I slipped some hellebore into the tonic the old hag made you."

"You what?"

"It was a test. No human could drink it. If they did, they die. Congratulations, you passed."

I smacked the back of his head.

"You…_dog_! You could have had me killed!"

"Watch it, woman! You're not dead are you?" he yelled.

"I could have been! You weren't one hundred percent sure, and it wouldn't have even mattered to you. Just don't do any favors like that again." I could feel the weigh of my headache returning.

"If it makes you feel better, " he said quietly. "I'm glad you're not dead."

I rolled my eyes.

"Tons." I fell silent, lying my head back down on his hair. "Inu…yasha?" I said, barely coherent.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Why can I see you and not Hojo?"

"Glamours. If we don't want to be seen, we put up glamours and only ones like us can see us."

"Oh." I said, closing my eyes, not worrying about how heavy I might be or anything. Just…quietness.

Inuyasha was quiet as well and I couldn't even phantom trying to guess what he was thinking. There wasn't much noise as he carried me. Time seemed to flow and I lost track of it as I fell in and out of consciousness.

I was acutely aware of him leaping something, keeping a secure hold on me. He was lifting me away from him now, and I opened and closed my mouth in a silent protest. Familiar smells washed over my nose and I felt the comfort of what I knew was my bed.

My fingers grazed empty air until I caught his hand. I could barely make out his form, everything was so blurry. I blinked several times.

"Thank you." I finally managed to say, feeling strangely proud that I could say it.

The pressure of his fingers left mine slowly, and I could see his mouth moving, but could hardly understand what he was saying. I could only make out one word…a name.

Kikyo…

**Review please!**


End file.
